Recovery
by Ronnie Leigh
Summary: Chloe's that girl you want to be friends with, the type that you want on your side, the type that can hide anything with a smile. After an almost career ending injury she returned to the WWE better than ever. What's she been hiding? How does this injury come into play? Well you need to read to find that out!(:
1. A Returning Diva

Chloe Leighton was a beautiful girl, even though she never saw herself as being beautiful, that grew up a little too fast. At sixteen she left home and pursued her wrestling career that she has today. With her dark blonde hair, pale skin, and mysterious green eyes everyone found her interesting to look at. Her personality was just a plus, everyone loved her, everyone wanted to be her friend. She was perfectly fine with that.

Currently Chloe was in the arena, laughing, backstage with a few of the other divas who were also standing and leaning on a crate. It's been a year since she's been in a wrestling arena. A year ago she was injured in a match at WrestleMania where she was kicked back into the steel steps. Later on she found out that she shattered her knee cap and seriously injured her neck. No one thought she'd be able to return as perfect at she was before. She did though and proved everyone wrong when she returned, better than ever.

As the group if divas she was with talked about some meaningless topic Chloe looked around at the familiar faces. She watched as they laughed, and talked to each other. She noticed a close friend of hers at a table in the corner of the room. She smiled and waved at him when he finally looked up. Jonathan Good, or as he's more commonly know Dean Ambrose, shook his head and laughed at her. Chloe had known Jon for years, ever since they met when she was recruiting at FCW.

"I'm gonna get going, I'll see you guys later!" She pushed herself up as smiled at the ladies around her said their goodbyes and went back to talking.

She walked over to the table that Jon was at and sat next him and put her arm around his shoulder. He just looked at her oddly as she smiled over to Colby Lopez and Joe Anoa'i. The three men soon said hello and asked her how she was and she smiled at them.

"Hey guys! I'm great, how are you?" She watched them as they all told her how they were.

"It's great Chloe, nothing's been the same without you." Colby smiled as Chloe stood up and leaned forward to hug him.

"It's great to be back," she grinned. "How have my favorite guys been since I've been gone?"

"Well work wise, we lose our belts, besides Jon. But outside of the wrestling world we've been great. We love working here." Colby spoke quickly and excitedly.

"I see that! You guys need to get those belts back, you're slacking!" She teased them and they all laughed. "This is a great company to work for though."

"It is, the people here are great to-" Joe was cut off by one of Stephanie's assistants, she was a pretty, short, brunette.

"Chloe, The Shield, Stephanie and creative would like to see you." The young lady said quietly and Chloe smiled at her.

"Tell her we'll be right there." The younger of the two women nodded and smiled gratefully at the older before running off.

"Well you heard her, let's go!" Chloe grinned and walked ahead of the three men.

As Chloe got to the creative room she turned to look back at the three men behind her. When they finally caught up she knocked on the door and wait for someone to either tell her she could go in or for someone to get up and let her in. She heard a chair push back and someone get up to open the door. Chloe stepped back and smiled at the door opened to reveal Stephanie. Stephanie grinned and pulled the dirty blonde in front of her for a hug.

"Come in, we have a storyline to tell you about." Stephanie held the door open for the four of them; Chloe went in first and took a seat followed my Colby, Joe, and Jon.

Stephanie walked past the four to the other side of the table and stood before them smiling. The assistant from earlier came in and handed Stephanie four packets of lines which she flipped through before handing them to Chloe and The Shield. As the four superstars looked through the lines Stephanie finally sat down and placed her arms on the table.

"This storyline that you're reading is going to go off of the fact that The Shield needs help, which is why you're here Chloe. Chloe is going to point out the The Shield is falling apart and will later on pull the group together with her knowledge of how this business works." Stephanie explained with her hands. "If you've noticed, which I'm pretty sure Chloe has considering the look on her face, not only will both Colby and Joe get their titles back but Chloe you'll be getting yours back also."

Good things come to those who wait, don't they?

A/N: Well this is my new story so far! How is it? don't forget to favorite, follow, and review the story if you like it!(:


	2. You're Pathetic

The weekend after Chloe had gotten her storyline she had gone out and gotten new ring gear for her return match on Friday. The gear was a simple set of black shiny short shorts, and sports bra like top, matching wrestling boots, and a custom made grey tank top. After getting her gear she spent the rest of her day at the gym just down the street from her hotel training for her match. The rest of her weekend however was spent on her hotel bed resting.

When Monday Night Raw came by Chloe found herself backstage in a far off corner of the arena getting ready for a promo with The Shield. As The Shield read over their lines Chloe sat up on a crate and watched them with one earphone in, listening to Shinedown. As the cameramen were setting up everything was relatively quiet, probably because of the importance of what was going on. If this promo didn't come off convincing enough then the rest of the storyline meant nothing. When the cameramen finished a stage hand came by and helped get everyone into their places.

"We only have one take you guys! Don't mess it up!" A director called for the promo to start.

When the cameras red light started to flash everyone got into character. Colby shook his head in frustration as he paced. Both Joe and Jon looked at him for an answer as to why he walked out on them last Monday Night. "You guys don't get it!" The frustration in his voice was visible.

"It was to prove a point!"

"A point?" Jon tilted his head to the side questioningly. "That we can't trust you? Was that the point?"

"No! To prove that we haven't been on the same page!" Colby's arms flew into the air by his sides.

"And walking out when we needed you made it better?" Jon threw back and from off camera Chloe laughed.

The camera panned back to show all three members of The Shield turning around to star at the blonde who interrupted them. She had a smirk on her face as her hands were set on her hips. She shook her head at the way the three men were acting.

"You guys are pathetic! Just a year ago you three were destroying everyone in your path, and now you can't even 'stay on the same page'?" She put air quotes around the last part of her statement and gave them a questioning look while doing it. "You guys aren't gonna last if you don't get yourself some help. And quickly, trust me."

Chloe shook her head once again and took a step back before turning around and walking off screen to leave The Shield looking dumbfounded as they watched her walk away. The cameras light stopped blinking and the cameramen told them that they got it. Chloe smiled as the director clapped and told them good job. Colby smiled at everyone before saying that he needed to leave soon, as did Joe. When everyone left Jon walked over to Chloe and put his arm around her shoulder and smiled down at her.

"You know sometimes I think you like being your character a little too much." He teased her and she shrugged.

"Hey, it's possible!" She laughed and gave him a sneaky smile, which he returned.

"You need a ride back to the hotel?" Jon started walking with Chloe back to their locker rooms and she nodded.

"That'd be nice." She smiled back at him and he returned it, nodding. "Let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you outside?"

He nodded and went down a hallway leaving Chloe to walk alone to her own locker room. When she opened the door to the Divas locker room there wasn't that many people in there, a lot of them were in catering or the green room watching the show unfold. She went over to her locker like cubby and pulled out her duffle bag to get her hoodie. When she finally found her bag she searched for her hoodie. it's as at the bottom of the bag and she grabbed it, pulling it over her head. She zipped the bag shut again and threw it over her shoulder.

It was extremely quiet and cold when Chloe got outside, it took her a moment to find Jon standing by his car. When they saw each other he smiled at her and reached for the bag that was over her shoulder and she handed it to him. He opened the passenger door to let her in and she sat down, putting the seatbelt on as he shut the door again. He went and threw the bag in the trunk and got into the drivers seat and started the car, driving towards their hotel. Chloe messed with the radio the entire ride trying to find a station, but was unsuccessful. As Jon pulled into the hotels parking lot she gave up and sat back until he found a parking spot to park in. Jon turned the key to shut the car off and the two got out. Jon walked around to back of the car and grabbed Chloe's bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks for the ride." Chloe grinned and Jon nodded, smiling.

"No problem." The two stood there by Jon's car for a moment just watching each other.

"Well we should probably go inside now." Chloe laughed awkwardly and Jon laughed along.

"Right! Let's go." He smiled and she walked away towards the doors of the hotel.

A/N: Second chapter! :D That was kind of an awkward ending wasn't it? Ahaha Anyways don't be shy, review and follow and favorite if you like it! Also I'd like to say thanks to the following for their reviews(: 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess, caz21, & LegitElizabethWWEFan


	3. Time To Debut

The Tuesday night after Raw Chloe took time to pack her suitcases with clothes as she had a flight the next day sometime in the late afternoon. Wednesday afternoon just before dusk she drove herself to the airport so she could get to the next city by Thursday morning. The flight was close to being empty as many superstars opted for the Thursday afternoon flight, and not many other people who didn't work for the company needed to go to the city either. Thursday morning, just after dawn, Chloe's flight landed and she booked into the hotel where she would stay until next Friday. Her day went by slowly and quietly, she didn't leave the hotel. She took this as an opportunity to mentally prepare herself for her return match. She sat it her empty hotel room with the balcony doors open, letting fresh air and the outside world in. She watched the skies change color as she cleared her mind of everything. When night came she was ready Friday night.

Currently Chloe was changing into her gear, pulling her laces tightly to make sure they'd stay tied during her match. After she was happy with the way her gear looked she stood up and walked over to the mirror in front of her before pulling her hair into a high pony tail. She looked herself up and down, she knew she was nervous. She took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh before turning away and walking to the locker room door. The door shut loudly behind her as she made her way down to the curtain that was just down the hallway. Once she got to the curtain she saw AJ standing there with Tamina by her side, Chloe shook her head slightly knowing that this wasn't going to be a fair fight. AJ's music played and she skipped out with Tamina walking out behind her.

As Chloe's theme started she walked through the curtains onto the head if the ramp and was greeted with an explosive response of cheers and a few boo's here and there. She grinned as her nerves were put in the back if her mind for the moment. She threw her hands up and the crowd had somehow gotten louder. She made her way down the ramp trying to high-five who she could reach. She jumped up onto the apron and climes the ropes closest to her and looked out into the crowd before jumping back down into the ring. Once her entrance music faded out, and Tamina left the ring, the ref rung the bell starting the match.

Meanwhile backstage many people gathered around a flat screen to watch the match. A lot of the people who came to watch, watched just to see Chloe in action again. Her fast paced, daring matches excited everyone and made them respect her. She was known for taking risks that not many of the other Divas would even think of doing. It made her special, and a fan favorite. A few minutes into the match Jon and the rest of The Shield came and stood towards the back of the gathering crowd to watch the match unfold.

Halfway through the match Tamina stood up on the apron to distract Chloe, but ended up on the receiving end of a dropkick. As Tamina hit the floor and Chloe stood up and turned her attention back to AJ who was one her knees. When Chloe approached the woman in front of her the smaller of the two stood up and brought her hand across the others face. Chloe's hand flew up to hold her cheek; she slowly turned back towards AJ and glared at her. AJ soon tried to talk her way out of what just happened, but Chloe just drove her knee into her stomach before pushing her to the mat. She stood over her for a second and turned to the crowd, pointing down at AJ in a questioning way. The crowd cheered and Chloe leaned down, pulling the smaller one up to her knees before stepping back and kicking her in the side of the head. As AJ fell back into the mat Chloe stepped through the top and middle ropes and climbed the turnbuckle. She stood facing the crowd and jumped off backwards.

Everyone knew what would happen next and they continued to watch with excitement. Backstage people were watching intently to see Chloe hit a moonsault from the top rope, a signature move that they haven't seen her do since she was injured. Not only did the crowd cheer as Chloe got the pin but everyone watching backstage did as well. Everyone had a smile plastered on their face as Chloe came back through the curtain, many of the superstars and divas ran up to her to hug her. She laughed as she almost fell over when someone ran into her as they gave her a hug. She hugged them back and smiled brightly at everyone else who came up to her and congratulated her.

Soon after the match ended it was announced that Chloe was now the number one contender. She didn't have anything to worry about after all.

- A/N: Yay! :D What do you guys think of that? Maybe you can tell me in a review?(; Speaking of which, I'd like to thank 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess, briannawrites, & LegitElizabethWWEFan for their reviews! I'm glad you're liking it so far!


	4. Awkward Dinning

Saturday morning Chloe heard a bang on her hotel room door and she groaned as she glared across the room. It was only nine thirty, who could be bothering her now? She sighed shoving the blankets off of her and rolled onto her side before getting off the bed. When she did she stumbled a bit as she walked to the door as she was still extremely tired. She didn't bother looking to see who it was she just pulled the door open.

"You realize it's like nine right?" She looked up and saw Colby, Joe, and Jon standing in front of her with coffees. "You better have gotten me one or I'm gonna kill you guys."

"Well now we know she isn't a morning person." Colby laughed and handed her an iced coffee, which in return she let them in.

"Why are you here?" Chloe ran her hand through her hair as they all say down on the edges of her bed. "And how are you even awake?"

"We had nothing better to do." Jon smirked as she glared at him. "So we thought we'd bother you for the day. You look like shit by the way."

"I just woke up you idiot! And how wonderful! I get to spend the day with you guys! Because I really want to be stuck with you all day!" She glared at Jon and Joe rose an eye brow at her and she smiled at him. "Well besides Joe, I can stand Joe."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Joe smiled at her and she laughed before taking a sip of her coffee.

"This is actually really good coffee." She got onto her bed, well what little space was left on her bed. "So what are we doing if you're gonna be here all day?"

"Well since you won your first match back, I think we should celebrate!" Colby smiled at her as she laughed. "Maybe we can go out for breakfast?"

"It's not that big a deal guys, I've won matches before." She shook her head at them. "Plus I really don't wanna move right now."

"Oh c'mon Chloe, don't be so lazy. Get up! We're taking you out for a celebration breakfast, let's go!" Colby laughed as he shoved her towards the edge of the bed where Joe pulled her even further.

"Alright, alright! Calm yourselves! I'll go get dressed, geez." She stood up and made her way to the bathroom just a few feet away so she could change.

She shut and locked the door before looking into the mirror at herself; "Ew, what the hell? I really do look terrible."

Her shorts were uneven, her tank top was covering half her stomach, and her hair was something else. The curly mess on top of her head was something that she didn't really want to deal with so she just pulled it up into an elastic after brushing it a bit. She pulled on a pair of leggings and threw a loose tank top on top of that. She looked around on for her make up but only found wipes to take off make up. She sighed and just decided to wash her face before walking out of the bathroom again. When she did she rose her arms over her head and stretched, while she did so she thought she saw Jon watching her but when she looked at him he was drinking his drink.

"Alright, I'm dressed now let's go before I change my mind." She smirked as Colby and Joe smiled.

The four left the hotel and ended up wandering into a small breakfast place just down the street. They sat in a booth at the back of the place and looked over the menu. Colby sat next to Chloe as Jon sat with Joe, as Chloe looked through the menu she made faces at it not finding anything too appealing. Jon gave her a look of confusion, she laughed quietly and he just shook his head in return. She put her menu down as a waiter came over to take their order. He was in his early twenties with short brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and was average height. He smiled at the four of them, but his eyes were mostly on Chloe.

"How are you this morning?" He directed his question mostly at Chloe who smiled at him.

"We'd be just great if you'd stop staring at her and take our order." Jon looked at the younger man as he flushed under his glare, Chloe kicked him from under the table and he looked at her.

"We're great, and don't mind him he's being an ass this morning," she shot him a glare out of the corner of her eye as he looked at her like she was crazy. "I think we're ready to order."

The young man cleared his throat and nodded as he took their order. When they finished telling him what they wanted he quickly walked off towards the counter. When he was out of sight Chloe turned her attention to Jon, who looked annoyed. Annoyance was written all over her face and Jon had a look of anger on his. Colby and Joe sat awkwardly watching the two, waiting to see who'd react first. They all knew It would be Jon, he'd been acting oddly all morning.

"What?" Jon finally broke the silence and Chloe just looked at him.

"Did you really need to say that?" She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"He was staring at you! What'd you expect?" He said it like it should have been known.

"Why do you care? It's not like you're my dad, or my boyfriend so I don't see a reason for you to care so much. So what if he was looking at me? People look at me all the time. And you embarrassed that kid in front of his co workers." Her lips pursed at him as he shook his head in confusion. "Why are you being such a jerk today?"

"He wasn't just looking at you, he was staring like you're a piece of meat. And as far as I'm concerned he deserved to be embarrassed. I'm not being a jerk, I'm acting the way I always do." Jon threw back and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Jon, whatever. Let's just eat." She nodded her head towards their food that was coming and Colby nodded in agreement.

As they ate it was awkwardly silent, Colby and Joe sharing concerning looks as Chloe and Jon continued to ignore each other. They weren't sure if they should start a conversation to ease the tension, or if they should just stay silent. They choose the latter of the two options and ate their food in silence, Chloe finished first and pushed her plate away before picking up her phone as she waited. When the others finished they paid for the food and walked out to the car. Chloe sat in the passengers seat as Colby got into the driver seat, Jon in the seat behind him, and Joe in the seat behind Chloe. The ride back was the most awkward thing that had happened in a while. No one said a word, both Chloe and Jon sat slouched in their seats with their arms crossed as Colby and Joe once again shared concerning looks through the rear view mirror. Colby turned the radio on and the music broke the silence in the car until Jon sighed loudly and Chloe rolled her eyes dramatically at him, throwing her head back at the same time. Joe glared at Jon and when he notice he sat up a bit and looked out the window until they pulled into the parking lot. Chloe got out first, slamming the door shut making the three men jump as she went into the hotel.

"You know jealously isn't going to get you anywhere Jon." Colby shook his head at the man behind him as he watched him through the mirror.

"I'm not-" Jon started to defend himself before he noticed Joe giving him a look, they all knew he was jealous.

"Just tell her, anyone can tell you have feelings for her. Pissing her off won't make her like you anymore. She'll just want to punch you in the face instead." Joe pushed his door open as Colby nodded as he got out.

The two men shut their doors and walked towards the hotel leaving Jon in the backseat to think about what they said. Was he jealous? No, of course not. He didn't have feeling for her, did he?

-A/N: Oh, well this is interesting isn't it? I wonder what's gonna come of this... Well I'd love to know what you think of all this, so why not tell me in a review?! :D by the way thank you to LegitElizabethWWEFan and briannawrites for their reviews! I hope you like it!


	5. We Need Help

Chloe spent her Sunday afternoon with Colby at the gym, training. Colby was like an older brother to her and he'd do anything for her, even though they were about the same age. As she took her stress out on a punching bag that Colby was holding he tried to convince her to talk to Jon, but she didn't see what there was for them to talk about. He was an being an ass lately and she didn't want to deal with it, there wasn't much more to be said.

"Please Chloe, you guys need to talk." Colby held the punching bag and Chloe hit it with more force than she had been, pushing him back slightly.

"Why? I have nothing to say to him. He was an ass yesterday for no reason at all, I don't need to deal with that. I'm pretty sure I've made that clear." She picked up a water bottle and cracked it open as Colby sighed.

"He wants to talk to you Chloe and you won't. Stop being a child and talk to him! You know you can't keep away from him for long, you two are close." Colby looked down at her as she rolled her eyes in a childish way.

"If he wants to talk to me so badly then why doesn't he come and talk to me? I mean wouldn't that make more sense?" She shot back and Colby sighed in frustration once again.

"Because even if he did go to talk to you, you still wouldn't talk to him. I know you, you wouldn't give him more than a few seconds before you told him to shut up and walk away." Colby frowned and Chloe smirked knowing it was somewhat true.

"Alright, that may be true. Still, like I said, he should be telling me he wants to talk, not you Colby. Listen I need to go, but I'll think about it, okay? I'll see you at the arena tomorrow." She have him a sad smile and as she walked out Colby watched her and shook his head, she certainly was stubborn.

During the first few matches on Monday Night Raw Chloe wandered around backstage looking to Colby before her promo with Jon, she needed to talk to Colby before she did this promo. She's been avoiding Jon since Saturday, he tried to call her and text her but she refused to answer. She knew that this was going to be awkward as hell, she needed advice. As she rounded a corner she saw Jon getting ready for the promo they were going to cut very soon. When he looked up and saw her he looked at her for a moment with what looked to be a bit of shame in his eyes. The stagehand in front of him said his name and he looked back. Soon a second stagehand came from behind the cameras and went up to Chloe and brought her over to where Jon was so the promo could be shot. As she was told to lean against the wall Jon had been pulled out of the frame before the promo started. As the two stagehands wandered out of the shot the cameramen started recording.

Chloe had an earphone in as Jon walked up to her and cleared his throat. She looked at him and quirked an eyebrow at him as she pulled the earphone out. He looked down for a second before he spoke.

"Last week you told us that we were pathetic, that we needed help." He looked up again and looked into her eyes. "We couldn't think of, or find, anyone else that would be willing to..."

"What are you saying Ambrose." Chloe tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms as he trailed off.

He sighed defeatedly and his shoulders slouched; "We need to be The Shield that we were when we first arrived here. You can help us do that, you've been here for a decade you know how the business works."

"You boys want my help?" Jon nodded slowly and in an embarrassed way. "Why should I help you three? You've never done anything for me. I'm pretty sure I've never even talked to one of you before."

"We can help, just help us first." Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"I never said I wanted your help did I? No, but I like you guys, and I like what I saw when you first came. So maybe, just maybe, I'll consider helping you." She smirked and Jon mirrored it as she walked out if the frame and the recording stopped.

"Chloe! Come here!" A female voice called just before Jon had the chance to call Chloe back to him.

Chloe followed the sound of the voice to find her costume designer, with a ripped pair of shorts and new gear for her. As she walked off Jon watched her and sighed inwardly. He was never going to get the chance to talk to her. He tried for the past two days and she didn't even acknowledge him once.

Maybe he needed to try harder, be stubborn like she was.

-A/N: Okay I have to admit this chapter was kind of bad, but the next will be better! I promise!(; Anyways thanks to the following for your reviews! I'm glad you like it! 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess, LegitElizabethWWEFan, Dixiewinxwrites12, briannawrites, & Pinayprincesa


	6. I Expect Something In Return

Colby dragged Chloe around town with him on Tuesday, going to little shops and stores to get thing for his girlfriend. He also kept bothering her about the Jon situation, he could understand why they hadn't talked. She still hadn't spoke to Jon and she really hadn't planned on talking to him any time soon. after Colby finished shopping and wandering around town with Chloe he sat across from her in a restaurant that they were at for dinner, as Chloe was looking at the menu he looked at her with an almost sad look in his eyes. When Chloe looked up and noticed her eyes widened in a questioning why and Colby shook his head.

"Why haven't you talked to him?" Chloe let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Why hasn't he talked to me yet?" She pursed her lips as Colby gave her a blank look.

"You've been ignoring him, Chloe he told me that he's been trying to call you and you won't answer!" She looked down at her phone ashamed.

"I know." She looked back up at Colby through her lashes. "I'm sorry, alright? I just don't know what to say to him, you know? He was such an ass the other day, not only to that kid but to me too. Like, what am I even suppose to do?"

"Be honest with him, tell him how you feel about him. You're only doing the promo right?" She nodded and he smiled. "It's settled then, after Main event talk to him. You two need to talk. And I'll make sure he goes to you first so you don't have to. Then you two can settle whatever's going on between the two of you."

She smiled gratefully at him and stood up to hug him; "Thanks Colby, for everything."

Later the next day, a little after Main Event started, Chloe was waiting with Jon in an isolated corner of the arena. Jon glanced at her every so often to see that her hair had fallen in her face as she looked down at her phone. She never noticed him looking until he cleared his throat. When she looked over at him he gave her a weak smile which she returned. She locked the screen to her phone and put it down behind her on a crate and looked at Jon.

"Hey Chloe." Jon's voice almost sounded nervous.

"Hey Jon." she gave him a small smile.

"Listen, I need to talk to you. I need to-" Jon was cut off.

"How about we talk about this later." She nodded her head towards Stephanie who was walking towards them.

"Oh, alright." She smiled at him and he returned it, only less enthusiastically, he had really wanted to talk to her.

"Chloe, Jon." Stephanie smiled at the two of them. "How are we today? Are we ready?"

"I've had a pretty good day so far, and I believe we're ready." Chloe laughed quietly along with Stephanie and Jon smiled awkwardly.

"Let's get going then." Stephanie clapped her hands together and Chloe smiled as a stage hand brought Jon into the cameras view.

When the light started to flash Jon mumbled to himself, almost silently. Chloe walked into the frame and stood there, hands on her hips, watching him with a quirked eye brow. She coughed a little and Jon jumped and looked at her. She smirked at his reaction as he calmed down.

"I just wanted to tell you, I'll help you and the rest of The Shield." A cocky smile grew on Jon's face as Chloe was about to walk away. "Oh, by the way, just know that I'm expecting some type of repayment."

With that Chloe walked out of the frame and down the hall. As soon as the red light stopped flashing Stephanie told everyone great job, but Jon hadn't heard as he was too busy following Chloe down the hallway. He rounded a corner and nearly ran over Chloe as she was standing their waiting for him. She laughed at the look on his face as he apologized, she didn't care that he ran into her.

"Don't worry about it." She laughed even more and Jon smiled at her laugh.

"We need to talk-" Chloe cut him off.

"Tomorrow, meet me at the gym at like twelve. We can talk about whatever this is," She directed towards the two of them. "And you can help me get ready for my match Friday."

"That sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow." Jon grinned at her and she smiled back.

He finally got his chance to talk to her and explain himself, he just hopes he didn't make it any worse.

-A/N: Chapter 6! Yay! So Jon finally gets his chance to talk to Chloe, how do you think that's going to turn out? I guess you'll have to wait won't you?(; haha Welp thanks to the following for your reviews! LegitElizabethWWEFan, princessofdarkness2016, briannawrites, & 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess


	7. I Was Jealous

The next day Chloe sat on the apron of a wrestling ring waiting for Jon to come in and meet her. She didn't realize it, but she was nervous. She had no clue what she was going to say or do when he got there. As she looked up from her phone she saw Jon walking towards her, they smiled at each other and Chloe put her phone down before getting up to meet him half way and give him a small hug. He smiled down at her and returned the hug.

"Hey Chloe." She stepped back and smiled again. "Hey." She turned to look at the ring and back to Jon. "Wanna get started?"

He nodded; "Sure, let's go."

They both climbed up onto the apron and stepped between the ropes to get into the ring. Jon pulled his hoodie off and Chloe bent backwards to stretch. Jon smiled at her, her was glad that this meeting hadn't been awkward, a least not yet. When she returned it she took at step towards him.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Chloe and Jon stood in front of each other in the wrestling ring at the gym near the back of the building.

"The basics? Your just getting back in the ring." Chloe smiled at his way of showing he cared, it was kind of sweet.

She smiled as they went through the basic moves and talked as they did. Chloe had just brought Jon to the mat with a headlock and he shoved her off and she landed on her bottom next to him. As he laid on the mat Jon watched her fix her hair and he though that he should probably tell her why he acted the way he did last weekend. Hesitantly he admitted that he was a tad bit jealous the other day at the restaurant. At first she just looked at him with a blank face and Jon started to get nervous, was he wrong for doing so? Then she let out the laugh she was holding back, holding her stomach at the same time. That was craziest thing she's ever heard.

"Jealous?" She stopped laughing for a moment and when she looked back at him she laughed again. "What could you possibly be jealous of? It's not like that guy would have been competition if you liked me anyways, which I'm sure you don't. He was kinda ugly anyways."

Jon laughed, relieved. "So, we're good?"

"Yeah, of course! You should have just told me, I would have talked to you earlier." She smiled funnily at him and he grinned.

"What time is it?" Jon changed the subject before he admitted what he didn't want to to her, and she shrugged before crawling over to her phone and checking the time.

"About five. We've been here for awhile." She laughed and stood up. "Do you need a ride to the hotel, or did you actually drive yourself here?"

Jon smirked; "I do need a ride, Colby dropped me off before going who knows where.

" "Who knows where that boy goes on his own time, it worried me sometimes when he does that." They both laughed and stepped out of the ring. "I can give you a ride."

"Well I wasn't really giving you an option Chloe." Jon smirked and she have him a shocked smile.

"Well in that case you can walk." She teased him and he put his hand over his chest and gasped. "I'm kidding!"

The two laughed at each other on their way out the gyms doors and out into the parking lot. She pulled the drivers door open as Jon got in the passengers seat and buckled in. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with you driving."

"Shut up, I drive better than you do Mr. I Need To Break The Speed Limit." Jon laughed and put his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright. You have a point." She smiled and started the car before leaving the parking lot.

The ride wasn't long as the gym was just a street over from their hotel. When she pulled into the hotels parking lot and pulled into a spot Jon pulled the seat belt off. Chloe got out of the Cramer and locked it when Jon did also. The two walked into the hotel together and walked to the elevator. They stood silently as they were brought up to their floor as the doors opened they stepped out as another got on. Chloe walked towards one of the first doors in the hall and turned towards Jon.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Yup, at the arena." She grinned and stepped forward to hug him.

He hugged her back as she leaned her head on his chest. Chloe felt her cheeks get warm as Jon wrapped his arms around her waist. They both felt an odd feeling in their stomachs, but they both ignored it as Chloe pulled away and smiled. She turned around and unlocked her door and went in leaving Jon standing there confused. She didn't think he liked her, and he was just too stupid to tell her.

-A/N: Ooooooo(; haha That was actually a cute ending xD Well anyways, chapter 7 has arrived! Yay! What's you think of it? What do you thinks gonna happen next? Tell me in a review! By the way thank you to the following for their reviews! briannawrites & Pinayprincesa


	8. My Way Or The Highway

Colby followed Chloe around backstage Friday night trying to get her to tell him what happened between herself and Jon. She just shook her head smiling. Colby took it as a good sign but still wanted to know more.

"C'mon Chloe! You gotta tell me what happened!" She shook her head at him again. "Did something happen? did he do something? Did you kiss him?"

Chloe spun around and gave him a look; "You did, didn't you! I knew it!"

"No! Shut up Colby!" She laughed at him. "We just talked, he told me he was jealous and I laughed. That was it."

"Well that's not interesting." Colby frowned.

"What? Is my life a soap opera to you?" Colby tried hiding a smile as she rolled her eyes at him. "You're an idiot."

"I've been told." He grinned and Chloe shook her head smiling again.

"C'mon we gotta go do that promo." Chloe smiled and the two wandered to an empty corridor where the promo was going to be shot.

"Look who decided to show up!" Jon laughed and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with." She smiled as he nodded and the three men walked off to side to get out of the shot.

As Chloe hopped up onto a crate a stage hand brought one of the Divas, Summer Rae, to talk to Chloe. The two women started talking about something happened earlier in the show as the red light started to flash. Summer suddenly stopped and blanched at who ever was behind Chloe. Summer slowly started to back away and soon ran off as Chloe watched her, completely confused. She turned around to see Colby and Joe, standing side by side, with Jon standing between them; he was holding the US Title to his chest like he usually does.

"Great." She muttered and Colby gave her a cocky smile.

"Hello Chloe." She gave him no reaction and just looked at him. "Alright then."

"Can I help you boys?" She got off the crate and stood up.

"Yes, actually, you can. Dean here says you'll help us. That true?" She nodded at him.

"It is." She smirked as Colby waiting for her to continue but she never did.

"Mind explaining to us just how you're gonna do that?" He looked at her for answers and she laughed slightly.

"Sure, why not?" She smiled at the three of them. "First of all, I'm gonna tell you a couple things and I'm going to help you do one thing."

"Go on, tell us your plan." Colby laughed thinking that this was a waste of time.

"If you don't want my help Seth, you're welcome to leave." She glared at him and Jon gave Colby a look.

"Let her talk." Joe spoke for the first time that night and everyone looked up at him.

"Now, first of all you need to stop walking out on each other." She looked directly at Colby and then Jon.

"After you learn how to do that, you need to listen to each other. Listening helps you learn from each other, you should try it sometime. And finally, this is just something that will help the two of you feel as if you're no less than Dean here, you need to get those tag titles back."

"Yeah? And how do we do that?" Colby looked at her skeptically.

"Leave that up to me, that's how I'm going to help you." She smirked at his confusion and walked past them out of the shot.

The red light finally stopped flashing and everyone smiled at how well the promos have been going so far. Both Colby and Jon went over to Chloe after many of the crew walked off. Joe wandered to the locker rooms to call his wife and daughter before she fell asleep. Colby hugged Chloe and she made a face as she tried to push him away and Jon laughed.

"I see you two aren't pissed at each other anymore." Colby smirked and Chloe smiled.

"Nope, we're all good." Jon smiled down at her.

"Well that's good to hear. Hey I'm gonna go talk to my girl so I'm gonna leave the two of you alone." As he walked as Chloe he winked at her and she flipped him off laughing.

"Why'd you do that?" Jon looked at her with a confused smile as she laughed, shaking her head.

"Nothing, nothing at all Jon." She smiled up at him. "We're hanging out tomorrow right?"

"That what we agreed on, wasn't it?" Chloe nodded.

"I believe so!" She grinned and he laughed at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Chloe." He placed his hand on her head and messed up her hair.

"Hey!" She laughed fixing her hair. "See ya tomorrow!"

She smiled as she watched him walk away, wondering how tomorrow would be.

-A/N: I just wanna say, everyone who review said they wanted Jon and Chloe to kiss or something like that and I thought that was pretty funny xD They haven't kissed... Yet!(; Who knows, they could kiss very soon! Haha so what do you think gonna happen when they hang out? Something interesting I hope! Ahaha I think I'll be updating once everyday for the next couple days, so that should be fun! Welp, thanks to the following for their reviews! LegitElizabethWWEFan, briannawrites, 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess(for both her reviews!), & melissa bradley


	9. First Kiss

Saturday morning Chloe woke up earlier than usual and wandered around, from her bedroom to her kitchen and back. She didn't have anything to do, and didn't know what to do, until Jon came by and hung out with her later. As she got up from her bed again she pulled her black v-necked t-shirt down and over her purple plaid pajama pants that she was to lazy to change out of and looked around her room again. She let out a bored sigh and went back over to her nightstand and looked at her phone, it was eleven. She put it back down after plugging it into the charger. As she set it down there was a knock at her door and she went over to see who it was. She smiled to herself when she saw Jon waiting patiently outside her door in sweatpants, with coffees in his hands.

"Hey Jon!" Chloe grinned up at him after she pulled the door open and he smiled down at her, handing her a coffee.

"Hi Chloe," as Jon walked past her she shut the door and her sat on her bed. "How are ya?"

"Good, good. Thanks for the coffee!" She sat on the other side of the bed and pulled the covers over her legs. "What about you?"

"Great, now that I'm here." He smiled at her. "The chick making the coffees was a bitch."

Chloe laughed; "Obviously she isn't a morning person."

"Obviously." He smiled at her before drinking his coffee.

Chloe reached next to her for the tv control and turned the tv on before putting on a random station that was playing music videos as background noise. She tossed the control in front of her and turned back to Jon who had put his feet up on her bed and was leaning against the headboard. She was glad he wanted to spend time with her instead of out doing something else, and Jon was happy to do so. He didn't mind spending time with her, there was something about her that made him happy. He never saw her as anything more than a friend, or so he thought.

Later in the afternoon the two were still laying in bed watching the tv, joking around, and talking. Chloe stood up and stretched before walking towards the bathroom that was connected to her room. Jon looked over at her and watched her close the door before reaching across the bed and grabbing the control. He flicked through the stations and finally settled on a sports game, he tossed the control back to where it was before leaning back again. The door to the bathroom opened and shut as Chloe came out, she heard an announcer talking and she looked at the tv and then to Jon. He never looked at her but he knew she was glaring at him and he smirked.

"You changed it!" She laughed. "We're not watching this."

"That's where you're wrong, we are watching it." He never looked away from the tv.

Chloe gave the side of his head an annoyed looked before going over to the bed and reached for the control. Just as she was going to grab it Jon pulled it out of her reach and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He gave her a cocky smile knowing that she'd fight him for the control, which is exactly what she did. She went to the side of the bed that Jon was on and tried to get the control from his hand and he held it out of her reach.

"Jon! Gimme the control! We're not watching sports!" She tried hiding her smile.

"Jon! Gimme the control! I'm gonna complain about it until you do!" He mocked her in a high pitched voice and she laughed, shoving him onto his side.

She crawled onto the bed and then on top of him and grabbed the control, but he didn't let go. He just laughed and pulled it towards him, Chloe pulled back and eventually ripped it out of his hands. She stuck her tongue out at him and made a face at her. She smiled as she switched the station back to what it was earlier and Jon sat up from under her, holding her on his lap.

"I told you we're not watching that." She almost whispered.

"That's alright." He smirked before leaning towards her.

His lips met hers and Chloe's eyes widened it shock, she wasn't expecting that to happen. When she finally realized that she had frozen up she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She smiled into it almost laughing, he pulled her closer and her hands found their way to the base of his neck. Jon pulled away and looked up at her and her cheeks were tinted pink, he leaned in again but was interrupted by and knock on Chloe's door that made her jump. She stood up and walked over to her door after looking at Jon with wide eyes.

"Who is it?" Jon's voice was quiet and she gave him an annoyed look before opening the door.

"Hey Colby." She looked up at him and he grinned.

"Hey Chloe! Oh, hey Jon!" Colby walked into Chloe's room and she shut the door behind him. "I thought I'd come and give you some company, I didn't know you had Jon over."

"It's alright." Chloe cleared her throat before looking at Jon who had just came back into the room. "We were just watching tv."

She smiled and Colby nodded in approval and he sat in a chair that was there. This was awkward.

-A/N: Oh Colby, you interrupted! xD Anyways I bet you guys are happy about that! Ahaha I am too! Lol What's gonna happen next!? Well thank you to 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess for your review!


	10. Who Could Resist?

As Monday Night Raw started Chloe stood by the curtain waiting to go out, Jon and the rest of The Shield were waiting at the top of the stairs near the top of the crowd. In the ring was the Usos, opening the show, standing with their titles around their waste as they talked about needing new opponents for their titles tonight.

"We've beaten everyone in that locker room! We need some competition!" Jey turned to the crowd and smiled at they cheered. Just as the words left their mouths Chloe's music hit and the crowd silently turned and looked up at the ramp waiting for her to come out.

When she did they cheered and she smiled out to them, shaking her head slightly, before walking down the ramp. The two Usos stepped aside as she got in and grabbed a mic that was handed to her. She turned around and faced them, getting ready to get a poor reaction from not only the two men in front of her but also the crowd.

"Why look at this! These two haven't had the belts a month and they think they're better than everyone. Isn't that right?" She tilted the mic she had towards them, neither said a word. "Yeah, I that's what I thought. So you must be wondering why I came out right? Well I made a promise to a couple guys backstage.."

Her voice was overtaken by The Shield's theme music being played. The Usos looked at each other, worriedly, as Chloe stood smiling at The Shield who were making their way down the stairs to the ring. All three men got in the ring at the same time and surrounded the Usos, Chloe stepped up to face the two worried brothers and grinned up at them.

"You wanted opponents for your belts? I believe I've found you some. But I mean, you're not worried right? You've beaten everyone in the locker room." She laughed and dropped the mic before stepping out of the ring with Jon as a ref climbed in.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, and is for the WWE Tag Team titles. Introducing first, the challengers, weighing in at a combined weight of 473 pounds, representing The Shield, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns!" The two stood on the turnbuckles yelling out to the crowd that they'd win their titles back. "And your current Tag Team champions, weighing in at a combined weight of 479 pounds, The Usos!"

The brothers also went and stood on the turnbuckles and the crowd cheered loudly and Chloe rolled her eyes leaning onto the apron where Roman was about to stand. The ref held the titles over his head and handed them to a stagehand before ringing the bell. When the bell rung Colby stood across from Jey who was leaning forward onto his knees. The two locked up and went back and forth for a while, The Usos tagging each other in and out for a majority of the match. The Usos were looking good until about half way through when Colby finally was able to tag Joe in. When he stepped through the ropes Jey tagged himself in and fought in to the mat. As it happened Colby was knocked off the apron by Jimmy. Chloe pulled herself up onto the apron and yelled at the ref.

"What are you doing? You can't even control them!" She kept yelling over the ref who was paying more attention to her, to try and get her to step off the apron.

As he had his back turned Jon threw Jimmy into the barricade before sliding into the ring to help Joe and Colby, who had gotten back up again, deliver a power bomb. Chloe kept yelling and waving her arms until the ref kicked her out, to which she gave him a look and glanced behind him to see both Jon and Colby slid back out and Joe was covering Jey.

"Turn around!" She pointed and the ref spun around before diving down for the count.

She hopped down and glanced at fans by ring side who were yelling at her while she walking past them. Jon smirked at her and she grinned shrugging her shoulders. She turned and watched as the ref rung the bell, signaling that The Shield had won. Jon slid into the ring to congratulate Joe and Colby as Chloe backed up the ramp watching them.

When she walked through the curtains she met Stephanie, who gave her a smile and applauded her actions. Chloe smirked.

"I see you haven't lost your touch." Stephanie smiled down at her before giving her a quick hug.

"What ever made you think I did?" The two laughed and Stephanie sent Chloe off.

She wandered down the halls, looking for Jon, Colby, and Joe. She was walking down a corridor and the three men came around a corned and when they saw her they grinned. She ran up to them and Colby caught her in a hug. She pulled away and gave one to Joe as well.

"Well look at this!" She laughed and they smiled.

"That was awesome!" Colby excitedly held the title to his chest while looking at the people around him who nodded in agreement.

"Now we just need to get you you're title and we're back in business." Jon laughed and Chloe nodded, smiling.

"Not too much longer! Only a few weeks." She looked excited and Colby grinned at her.

"Let's celebrate!" He yelled a little to loud ing and Chloe giggled, shaking her head.

"Well what are we waiting for!" She pushed the three men in front of her towards their locker room before she ran off to her own.

The four met up outside the arena and left together in Colby's car. He drove to a bar across town and the all got out smiling at each other. When they got inside they all went their separate ways. Colby and Joe wandered onto the dance floor as Jon went to sit at a booth in the corner. Chloe went straight to the bar and got a drink, it's been a while since she drank and she planned on having some fun. Hours later Chloe found Jon sitting in the same spot watching Joe and Colby make fools of themselves. She sat across from him, a little more than tipsy but not totally drunk yet. Jon on the other hand wasn't drunk at all, beside the one beer he had in his hands. He looked over at Chloe who was laughing at Colby who was terribly attempting to dance, he smiled at her and she looked over at him and smiled back.

"You ready to go?" He yelled over the music and Chloe nodded.

"I'll go get Colby and Joe?" She smiled funnily and Jon laughed nodding as she stood up and pulled the two older men out to the parking lot where they met Jon.

When they finally got into the car Jon drove towards the hotel. They four walked, sort of, in together and towards the elevator. Chloe held her hand over Colby's mouth as he wouldn't shut up. When they got to their floor Chloe helped Joe and Colby into their rooms and then walking with Jon down to her own room. When they got their Chloe turned around and looked up at him.

"Hey, uhm, thanks for not getting drunk like the rest of us and driving us back." She giggled at her own voice and Jon smiled, holding a laugh.

"No problem." She smiled and looked back at her door.

"You wanna stay the night?" Chloe smirked, biting her lip slightly.

"Well, I mean I guess I don't have a choice do I?" Chloe shook her head no and he grinned, who could resist staying a night with Chloe in her hotel room?

Jon certainly couldn't.

-A/N: Oooo, what's going on here? Haha I think we know what's gonna happen(; anyways, sorry for not updating in a while! Remember to review and tell me what you think! Thanks to 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess for her review!


	11. Just Say Yes

The next morning Jon woke up and rolled over onto his side to see blonde hair. His eyes widened and he sat up, quickly waking up. He completely forgot about what happened until he saw her. By the time Chloe woke up, her bed was empty again and she started to remember everything.

Friday afternoon Chloe packed her gear and extra clothes into a duffle bag before leaving her hotel room. All week, both Jon and Chloe had avoided each other. No one knew what happened besides the two of them as everyone they were too drunk to remember what they did. As she pulled into the arena of the parking lot there was a group of fans standing at the back entrance waiting to see a few superstars. As she walked to the entrance after she grabbed her duffle bag the people standing there saw her and as they were held back, by security that arrived earlier, they yelled at her and waved at her. She grinned, she had always loved meeting fans and talking with them. A security gaud pulled her inside before she could finish meeting all the people, she waved as the door shut. The gaurs that pulled her inside made a comment about the fans and she laughed while grinning at him.

"Have fun controlling them when someone even more popular comes in." He smiled at her and sighed, knowing it'd be worse.

Chloe wandered down the hall until she found the hallway with the locker rooms and walked slowing, reading paper signs saying who was in which locker room. At the very end of the hallway was her locker room, she was sharing with only a few of the girls that night, most of which were the Total Divas cast. Brie and Nikki were the only two in the room when Chloe walked in, they both smiled at her and said hello. The three talked as they got ready, each changing into gear or their hair and makeup. As Chloe finished fixing her makeup and as Brie left the room to find her fiancé, Nikki leaned on the wall next to Chloe.

"Hey Nikki, how are ya?" Chloe smiled over at her and Nikki returned her smile.

"Great, what about you? How's it like being back?" Chloe turned and threw a hairbrush into her bag that was across the room.

"I'm pretty good, and it's great to be back. I love seeing everyone again, and meeting the newbies is alright." She shrugged her shoulders and Nikki laughed.

"The newbies are something else." Nikki made an unimpressed face and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Jon said he wanted to talk to you." Nikki pushed off the wall.

"He did?" Chloe looked surprised.

"Yeah he did, Jon Good not Cena." Chloe laughed.

"Obviously!" Nikki laughed in return and Chloe smiled."Well I'm gonna go see what he wants."

"You do that, I think I'm gonna stay here." Nikki sat down on a bench and pulled at her boot laces and Chloe waved at her before leaving.

Chloe walked down the hall that was adjacent from the locker rooms towards catering. As she passed crates on the way there she looked up at them to see if Jon happened to be on one of them, he always seemed to be up on one when you looked for him. As she walked past one of the last crates she saw him with earphones in listening to music. She watched him listen to the music with his eyes closed, rocking his head back and fourth. After a minute of him not noticing her she pushed the side of his leg and he jumped slightly and looked at her and smiled, pulling his earphones out.

"Hey Chloe." She pushed herself up and onto the crate after he moves.

"Hey..." She trailed off. "So Nikki told me you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I knew you talk to her so I asked her to tell you." Chloe nodded and looked at him to explain why. "Oh right, I should tell you why."

"It might help." She smiled and he laughed.

"Well we haven't talked since, you know." He looked at her nervously and she nodded. "Yeah, I know." She looked up at him and smiled awkwardly. "I don't want things to be awkward between us after all this, and I probably should have thought this through better, but I obviously didn't."

He was looking down at his hands and sighed loudly. "What are you talking about?"

Chloe gave him a questioning look and he looked over at her and smiled.

"Well I don't want to be friends with you," Chloe looked surprised and he grinned. "I was kinda hoping to be something more."

"Like what exactly?" He laughed looking down as Chloe continued to look at him awkwardly.

"You're gonna make me say it aren't you?"She just looked up at him with widened, confused eyes. "I want us to have an actual relationship, not whatever this is."

Jon gestures to the both of them and Chloe's mouth formed into circular shape. Her eyes stayed wide and confused as she stared at the ground. Jon looked on nervously as she took everything in and thought it over. She subconsciously shook her head and Jon awkwardly started to get up.

"I'm sorry for asking, pretend I didn't." Jon looked down to his feet and started to wander down the hall again.

Chloe jumped off the crate and ran after him, grabbing his arm. "Jon! Listening, I'm not angry at you for asking. Honestly I'm happy, but there's things you don't know about me. Things that you wouldn't understand. You don't need that's ins of stuff in your life."

"I don't care, Chloe. I want to be with you, for you. I want to make this work, please." His hands ended up on her shoulders and she held onto his forearms as he spoke.

"Jon." She started to try and reason with him and he gave her a look.

Her mouth slowly shut as her head dipped down and Jon continued to hold onto her shoulders. The hall way was completely silent and empty as the two stood there just as silently. Chloe looked up at Jon again and gave him a weak smile.

"Jonathan Good, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." He grinned and pulled one of his hands up to her cheek.

"Well I guess I'll find out won't I?" He smirked at her and smiled up at him.

"That you will." Jon leaned down and kissed her as she started to smile.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing.

-A/N: Awww that was cute wasn't it? I think it was! Anyways thank you to 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess and Dixiewinxwrites12 for their reviews! Remember to follow, favorite and review!(:


	12. I'm Broken

Saturday night Chloe sat propped up against a pile of piles she made on her bed watching the tv that was across the room. As she reached for the control there was a know on her door and and looked over to it, sighing as she got up to answer it. She knew that it could only be one of two people, Colby or Jon. She didn't actually want to see either or them; Colby because he over exaggerated everything he heard which included Jon and her selfs new relationship, and Jon because he want to talk about what she meant by things he didn't want to know. She wasn't ready to face either of them, but it was now or never.

She didn't bother looking to see which of the two it was and just pulled the door open. She looked up and saw the familiar eyes of Jon and smiled, letting him in. He gave her a soft smile as he passed by her and she shut the door behind him. She turned around and laughed when she saw that Jon had already made himself comfortable on her bed. He grinned at her and gestured for her to sit with him, which she did. When she said on the side of him he pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her and she smiled to herself, she felt special knowing that he's never do this for anyone else.

"How was your day?" She felt him talk into her hair and leaned into him.

"Good, how was yours?" She spoke softly and Jon smiled.

"Better now that I'm here." Chloe laughed and looked up at him.

"That was pretty bad." He smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. It was pretty bad." They both laughed and sat in silence for a moment. "So are you going to tell me about this things that you say I don't wanna know?"

Chloe sighed and turned to face him. "Jon, you really don't wanna know."

He gave her a look that said she was stalling and she groaned, throwing her head back. When she looked at him again she tried pleading with her eyes but he didn't budge. He wanted to know, and what Jon wanted he got. Chloe ran her hand through her hair and looked at him again, shaking her head.

"Alright." He smiled and she was still shaking her head. "I have no idea how to start."

Jon watched her as she thought of where to start. She was looking out the window and her eyes were filled with confusion. Confusion that she said he'd never understand, but he wanted to try to understand. He wanted to try for her.

"Well I should start with my childhood shouldn't I?" When she looked over at Jon he nodded, listening. "My dad was abusive to say the least, and my mom was too drunk to care. He took everything out on me and not once did my mom do anything to stop it. She just watched as he screamed and threw things at me from across the room."

Jon sat in absolute silence as she spoke. "Every single day he told me I was worthless and didn't deserve to be alive, and sooner or later I believed him. When I was 16 I.."

Her eyes shut tightly and Jon didn't really know what to do. He wasn't expecting her to say anything like what she said. His heart broke a little as he say a tear roll down her pale cheeks for the first time. Chloe didn't know how should could tell him that she almost killed herself because of what some man who called himself a father had told her.

"I wouldn't be here if I had gone through with it." Jon gotten the gist of what she was saying and his pulled her into him, remembering his own past. "I didn't do it because my my siblings, they're the only thing that ever meant anything to me, I had to stay for them. I would do anything for them."

"Chloe-" Chloe cut him off.

"No, you wanted to know." Jon tried to tell her she didn't have to. "It's alright, just let me finish."

He looked down at her as she wiped the back of her hand across her cheek. "So after I came back from the hospital everything was alright for a week or two until my mom came home shit faced and my dad flipped out. It was the middle of the night and he was screaming at the top of his lungs and I woke up to it. When I went down stairs to bring my brother and sister upstairs he saw me and started going on about how I was a mess up. How I needed to just get over my depression, how I needed to stop hurting myself for attention, and how I should eat something instead of starving myself."

Jon held onto her tighter, he would have never guessed any of this happened to her. She was always so happy, she wouldn't hurt herself, and she definitely didn't look like she had been anorexic. He thought he saw scars on her arms when he looked at her sometimes, but never thought anything of it. It shocked him, he was starting think that he was better off not knowing. That wasn't true though, and he knew that. Chloe knew that he'd find out sooner or later, which was why she went on.

"It wasn't for attention, I just needed a pain reliever and that's what it came to, that's what it still is. You know, sometimes when I'm just laying here at night I think back to everything he said to me and he was right. I'm nothing special. I don't deserve to be here, I stayed for them." Her head was hanging down and her hair fell into her face and Jon processed what she said.

She thought that she was nothing special?

"Chloe, nothing he said to you was true. You aren't worthless, not to me. Not to Colby, or Joe, or the girls at work. Not to anyone." He pulled back and Chloe wouldn't face him, she stared out the window biting her lip so she would burst into tears. "You're amazing, and everyone cares about you so much. They wouldn't know what to do with out you! You make everyone so happy, and if you weren't here nothing would be the same."

Chloe's eyes closed and her head tilted towards the ceiling as tears fell from closed eyes. She felt Jon's hand wipe them away as he started to speak again.

"Don't ever think that way about yourself. And don't ever hurt yourself again. Please, Chloe." She shook her head.

"What am I supposed to do?" Her voice cracked slightly as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

"If you think about hurting yourself, do it me." Her eyes widened at him and her mouth dropped as her head turned towards him.

"No, I couldn't. I couldn't hurt you like that." He shook his head.

"You hurting yourself, hurts me. So what would be the difference?" More tears fell from Chloe's eyes and Jon's eyes started to blur. "Please Chloe, can't you see that when you hurt yourself I'd feel the pain too?"

"I'm sorry." He forehead was leaning on his shoulder and his chin rested onto of her head. "I'll try to stop. It's hard."

"I know, and I'll be here for you the entire time." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You're not going through this alone. I promise."

Jon never broke a promise, and he definitely wasn't going to break this one.

-A/N: I'm not too sure about this chapter I dunno, I hope you're liking the story so far! It's almost over! D: Anyways thanks to Dixiewinxwrites12, & Pinayprincesa for their reviews! Remember to favorite, follow, and review!


	13. Only Way To Thank

As Monday Night Raw went to a commercial break the stagehands quickly gathered both The Shield and Chloe to do a final promo. Stephanie McMahon pulled Chloe to the side to give her a bit a news, the story line was going to change. Stephanie brought Chloe down the hall and turned to face her after she stopped walking.

"Is something wrong?" Chloe was nervous, she had no clue what was going on.

"Well no, not exactly. There's been a change to the storyline. I'm sure you'll be fine with it though." Stephanie smiled at the shorter woman who looked back curiously. "We're going to move it along a little faster; instead of you loosing at WrestleMania and then winning then next week, you'll be winning at WrestleMania with the help of The Shield at the very end of the match. I've already told The Shield so they know what's going on."

"Well that sounds great!" Chloe smiled and Stephanie returned it.

"It is, but the point of me telling you this is that you need to change the promo tonight also. Basically what you need to do is say that you want The Shield's help at WrestleMania instead of the week later, and that will speed up the rest of which you already know about. Now I know this is on short notice, but I know you can do it." Stephanie was putting all her faith in Chloe and Chloe wasn't there to disappoint.

"I'll make sure not to mess this up," Chloe gave her another smile. "Thank you by the way."

"It's no problem Chloe, we need a change in the Divas division and we can't wait. Now let's get you back to start the promo." The two walked back to the designated area for the promo and Stephanie stopped just before entering the frame and Chloe continued into it.

When the camera finally started rolling Chloe was stretching to get ready for a match she'd have later on as The Shield stood just outside of the frame. As Chloe stood up and stretched her back Colby, Joe, and Jon all walked into the frame. Chloe saw them out of the corner of her eye and dropped her arms to her sides, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well look who it is." Chloe smirked and turned to face them. "I told you I'd get you those titles back."

Colby shook his head and laughed. "Alright, I'll give you this one. I didn't think you'd do it, but you did. We came here to thank you."

"You're welcome, but saying thank you isn't going to be enough boys. I helped you get your titles back, you need to help me get mine back. This weekend at WrestleMania 30, I have a match for the title and I expect the favor to be returned if something happens to go wrong during the match. Otherwise, don't come to me again, for anything."

Colby shot her a weirded out looked and the two men on either side of him just nodded in shrugged, Joe muttered that it was fair. Jon looked at the people before him and stepped forward and looked directly at Chloe, he looked as if he was going to say something but instead stopped himself and nodded.

"Alright. I guess we'll see you at WrestleMania." The three men walked past her, each glancing at her and Colby gave her a confused look while Jon lingered a second long and shook his head at her.

The cameras light stopped flashing and the camera man walked off to make sure the feed went through. Stephanie smiled widely at Chloe and went towards her with her arms open. Chloe took a step forward to meet Stephanie halfway and hugged her.

"That was great, honestly I wasn't sure how well it was going to turn out." The two laughed and Chloe grinned.

"I could never let you down Steph!" Stephanie nodded in agreement before saying her goodbyes and had gone down the hall behind her.

Chloe waited for her to leave her eyesight before turning around. When she did she saw Jon, who stood waiting for her a few feet away patiently. He smiled at her and she smiled back sweetly as she went towards him. As they walked down the hall in the opposite direction of Stephanie, Jon put his arm around Chloe's shoulders. She looked up at him, smiling, and leaned into his side.

"Can we talk later?" The two stopped in an empty corridor and Chloe leaned against the wall as Jon stood in front of her.

"Can we tomorrow? I'm not doing anything besides packing my stuff before we go to the next hotel." Jon nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, that's great. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Chloe nodded and Jon smiled before giving her a quick hug and leaving for the night.

As he walked down the hall Chloe fell back into the wall with her eyes closed and she grinned. Everything was finally falling together. She was getting her title a week early, the man she'd always wanted had wanted her back, and she was no longer alone in the dark with this mess that was going on in her mind.

It was too perfect to be true

-A/N: Awh they're so cute!(: What do you think Jon wants to talk about? Tell me in a review! Also thank you to Pinayprincesa, Dixiewinxwrites12, 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess (for both), Oceana Solange, & DeeMarie426 for their reviews! Remember to favorite, follow, and review!


	14. Let Me Help You

Chloe breathed heavily as she scaled the turnbuckles at the ending of her match against Summer Rae on Monday Night Raw after the promo shoot she had earlier. As she got to the top turn buckle she stood up and glanced behind her quickly to make sure Summer hadn't moved, when she was sure she hadn't she pushed herself off into a Moonsault. As she landed she covered the blonde on the mat and the ref made the three count. As her hand was raised in victory the men at the commentary table recapped the match and she smiled out and into the crowd who cheered for her. Summer rolled out of the ring to be checked on as Chloe made her way up the ramp once again.

When she pushed through the curtain people backstage came to talk to her and she smiled at them in return. After the people started to leave Chloe made her way to her locker room and changed into sweatpants and a hoodie. When she finished changing and had put everything into her duffle bag she pulled it onto her shoulder and walked out. Fans screamed as she opened the exit doors and she grinned at them when she walked past them to go to her car. She pulled the passengers door open and dropped the duffle bag onto the seat before shutting the door and going around to the drivers side to head to the hotel and sleep.

The next morning Chloe woke up later than usual and rolled over onto her stomach and groaned into the pillow under her. She hadn't wanted to get up just yet, but she needed to and leave for the next hotel by four and it was twelve now. She pushed herself up and slide off the edge if the bed and bent over to drag a suitcase out from under it. The suitcase was thrown onto the bed along with the pile of clothes Chloe started to pull out of the draws in the dresser. As she began to fold her clothes she heard Jon knock on her door and she turned around and just looked at the door, not wanting to walk all the over to the door and open it for him.

"It's open!" She heard Jon laugh from the other side if the door before he opened it.

"Not even going to open the door for me?" He held a coffee in one hand, for Chloe, and some type of energy drink for himself in the other.

She looked up at him; "Oh! I didn't know you had drinks, I would have gotten it."

Jon just laughed at her and shook his head, he didn't care he was just teasing her. Chloe figured that out and smiled at him as he handed her the coffee. After she took a sip she continued to fold clothes and put them into the suitcase as Jon watched her quietly. He sat next to the suitcase and looked at what she had already put in, none of which interested him as it was only shirts so far. Chloe saw him looking and laughed at him.

"You looking for something?" Jon looked up at her and smirked.

"It's a possibility." They grinned a each other and Chloe zipped the suitcase shut after putting the last of what she could fit into it.

"Yeah I know exactly what you're looking for." She smirked and sat down next to him, or more like fell onto the bed next to him. "What did you wanna talk about yesterday?"

"Well I said I was going to help you, and I found something that could work." Jon turned his body to face her and looked down at the plaid pajamas she was wearing.

"What is it?" Chloe asked quietly, Jon's eyes looked into hers and he smiled.

"There's this thing, kinda like a support group but with only the professional people. At first they'd come every week or two to talk to you and everything and go through a new routine for you to follow and after that they'd come every month to visit and make sure your still on track." He watched her face for some type of indicator as to if she thought it was a good idea or not. "I mean you don't have to."

"So it's basically like a doctors appointment every week with a therapist?" She propped herself onto her elbow and Jon nodded silently. "What would they be helping me with exactly?"

"Well it depends on what you want help with, they can help with any of the stuff you told me. And I promise I'll be by your side the entire time." Jon's hand was on her thigh in a comforting way and Chloe rested her hand on top of his.

"What do you think I should get help with first?" She glanced over to him and his mind went blank, what first?

"Uhm, well that's not my decision to make it's yours." Chloe gave him a look and he smiled softly. "Chloe you need to make the choice, whichever you pick I'll support you."

She smiled at him and sighed, he was right she needed to make the choice not him. She looked up at the ceiling and decided what to get help with, the mess in her head or the outcomes of the mess in her head. Either one she picked would result in needing to fix the other at the same time. They were a cause and effect type of pairing.

"My past I guess would have to be fixed first, or at least forget about it." Jon nodded and smiled, she was making progress and he knew that was good.

He fell back into the bed next to Chloe and she rolled onto her side, curling up next to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and Chloe leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling to herself.

Everything was getting better, if that could even be possible.

-A/N: Yay! Only six more chapters! D: What do you think will happen? Thanks to the following for their reviews! Oceana Solange, Pinayprincesa, 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess, & DeeMarie426 Remember to favorite, follow, and review!


	15. Join Us?

Wednesday afternoon, just before Main Event started, Chloe and Jon dropped their things off in their hotel rooms that they'd be staying in for the next two weeks. After they left the hotel again they both headed to the arena to get ready for the next hour of wrestling. Chloe went into the building first and Jon followed ten minutes later as fans were waiting outside, as usual, to meet superstars. Jon walked with Chloe until they made it to her locker room where he hugged her slightly before wandering down to his own locker room. As Jon left Chloe went into her locker room and pulled her hoodie off, tossing it on the bench in front of her before changing.

Twenty minutes later Chloe had finally finished her make up and hair. She looked over herself in the mirror and smiled slightly, her hair was perfectly straight and her make up looked better than it usually did. She left the locker room and walked down a series of halls to get to catering before she was able to grab a water before her match even though she probably wasn't supposed to drink anything before. As she cracked the cap to the bottle Nikki Bella came up to her and smiled as she talked to her about the match they'd be having soon. Chloe laughed as they joked about what they'd do during the match, though they both knew they wouldn't.

"I can't wait to kick your ass." Nikki laughed and Chloe smirked.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Nikki noted the sarcasm in her voice and smiled.

"Yeah you're right." The two laughed at each other. "We should probably go to the curtain."

Chloe nodded and they walked down a hallway towards the curtain. As the two walked Chloe tossed the empty water bottle into a trash can just before they went up a small set of stairs they brought them to the curtain. Brie was already there and Nikki went to her and Chloe stood alone a few feet away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jon wandering around as he had just gotten backstage from the match he just had and she held in a laugh, the confused look on his face was priceless. She jumped slightly as the Bella's theme music blasted through out the arena and the walked out. A minute or two later her own played and she walked through the curtain.

As the fans saw her walking out the cheered and when she threw her hands into the air they screamed even louder. Chloe shook her head grinning to herself, WWE fans were something else. Fans by the ramp held out their hands to get a high five as she walked by, to which she smiled and gave a high five to those she could reach. After getting to the bottom of the ramp she climbed the steel steps that were closest to her and pulled herself up to the top turn buckle before looking out at the crowd once again. She jumped down and smirked at Nikki and Brie who stood leaning against the ropes, away from her. As Brie left the ring the ref rung the bell.

The two women am circled each other and locked up. Nikki pulled Chloe into a headlock and Chloe shoved her off before she could fully lock it in and smirked, shaking her head at her. They locked up again and Chloe slid behind her and pulled her into a headlock, successfully. Nikki fell to one knee and Chloe heard Brie hitting the apron trying to will her sister up again. The brunette tried to pry Chloe's arms from around her head but quickly realized she couldn't, and threw an elbow into her ribs. Chloe doubled over and held herself as Nikki recovered. As she stood up Nikki drop kicked her and she fell to the mat; Nikki dived for the cover only to get a two count.

When Nikki pulled Chloe up by her hair the blonde grabbed Nikki's arm and dragged her to the mat, getting her to release her hair. She stood up quickly, her hair flipping over her head, and drove her knee into Nikki's back as she started to stand. As she arched her back in pain Chloe shoved her back into the mat before stepping back to catch her breath. As Nikki got her her knees Chloe stepped back and super kicked her in the chin. Chloe covered the brunette and the ref counted to three, ringing the bell.

Chloe smiled and sat up onto the knees as the ref checked on Nikki, Chloe listened close enough to know she was fine. She stood up and the ref raised her hand and she grinned out to the crowd who had a mixed reaction to her win. As she climbed the turnbuckles to celebrate, her theme was interrupted by another one.

The Shield's.

Her smiled fell and she turned around and watched the three men make their way down the steps and through the crowd. Colby jumped over the barricade, followed by Joe and Jon. The three climbed onto separate parts of the ring apron, surrounding the blonde. She looked at their smirks with a confused glance. Joe stepped into the ring when she looked at him and she backed away, right into Colby. She spun around and looked at him briefly before turned to come face to face with Jon, or more like face to chest. He was holding mic in his hands and she looked at him with an eve more confused look than before.

"You know Chloe, since you returned, you've beaten everyone you've been put up against. That's impressive." He smirked at her and she stepped back slightly. "I know you told us not to come near you again, but we have an offer for you. One we don't think you can refuse, considering you basically already are apart of it."

He gave her a cocky smile as Colby, now with a mic of his own, spoke. "Someone as talented as yourself should be with people just as talented. And we're those people. Why just help you this weekend, when we can help you all the time?"

Joe had taken Jon's mic; "What these two are terribly trying to ask you, is will you became apart of The Shield?"

Chloe looked the men in front of her skeptically as they joined their fists together in front of her, waiting for her to make her decision. She looked out into the crowd to hear their input, she had gotten a mixed response and she shook her head at them as they weren't helping her make a decision. She looked back the the three standing across from her and looked up and into their eyes giving them a look. At her side her hand slowly curled into a fist and the people in the crowd that could see it cheered. She raised her hand to meet theirs and they shared a smirk that could only mean trouble as the arena exploded into cheers and screams.

The Shield just got a little bigger.

-A/N: Well This should be interesting shouldn't it? Tell me what you think in a review! By the way, I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far! But there's only five chapters left D: Also thanks to the following for their reviews! Oceana Solange, LegitElizabethWWEFan, 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess, justkimmy, NESSAANCALIME6913, & DeeMarie426 Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!


	16. Official

Thursday afternoon, after a meet and greet earlier that day, Jon and Chloe had gone to the gym together. The two stood at the rack of weights talking about how they were going to spend the rest of their day at the hotel, while lifting.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything tonight." Chloe grinned sadly at her plans and Jon laughed.

"I don't either, maybe we can do something together?" Jon was hoping she'd say yes, as he had already planned something.

"I mean, if you want to?" She looked up at him questioningly and he smiled. "Alright, what are we gonna do?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the hotel." He grinned softly as he dropped the weight back onto the rack.

"You can't tell me now?" Chloe placed her own on the rack.

"Nope, because you'd keep questioning me until I answered." She smiled at the ground, he was right.

The two walked out of the gym side by side, Chloe trying to figure out what Jon wanted to do and Jon ignoring her requests. After the ride back to the hotel Jon held the door open for her as she walked in and she smiled to herself and thanked him. They stepped into the elevator after stopping to talk to a few fans who spotted them walk in. Chloe waved bye to them as the doors shut and the couple stood alone. Jon put his arm around her and she looked up at him, smiling.

"So are you gonna tell me what we're doing?" Her eyes widened and he just laughed at her.

"Nope," he grinned. "Just change into what's in your bed in your room and meet me in the lobby in half an hour, okay?"

"What's on my bed?" She looked at him confused and he shook his head.

"My lips are sealed." Chloe groaned. "Don't worry, you'll like it. I promise."

"Jon, you annoy me so much sometimes." She shoved his chest and he laughed slightly.

"You still love me." He smiled down at her and she nodded. "Now go!"

"Alright, alright!" She unlocked and turned the Handel to her door, stepping in as Jon walked down the hall way to his own room.

At the very end of Chloe's bed were two white rectangular boxes, taped shut with little clear pieces of tape. Chloe's eyebrow furrowed as she picked up one of the boxes, holding it in both her hands. She peeled the cover off, along with the tape. She looked into the box to see black and red fabric. She pulled at it and when it came out of the box it was black, knee length dress, with red around the bust, covered by black lace. She smiled shyly, Jon was right, she did like it.

She picked up the second box and pulled the lid off, grinning like a child. Inside was a pair of black heels with a red underside, just the right size. She brought the two boxes into the bathroom with her and stepped into the shower. Fifteen minutes later she stepped out again and wrapped her hair into a towel before pulling the dress up and around her waist. A few minutes later, after finishing her simple make up, she pulled the towel off her head and brushed her hair before drying it. She picked up the jells and slid them on, gaining about four inches. She stepped out if the bathroom and walked across the room to grab her phone, checking the time. Seeing as she only had less than five minutes she left her room and made her way to the lobby.

As the elevator doors opened again she looked out, and the first thing she saw was that the sun had just about gone down and the sky was dark purple. The next thing she noticed was Jon standing patiently, hands folded in front of him and his hair slicked back. She made her way over to him and when he saw her he had to focus on keeping his mouth from falling open. She smiled at him shyly and he couldn't help the goofy smile that appeared on his face, a blush rose onto Chloe's cheeks as she looked to the floor.

"You look..." Jon looked over her again. "Absolutely amazing."

"Thank you, Jon." She looked up at him. "You clean up well."

Jon chuckled in reply and nodded. "I try."

Chloe stepped towards him and hugged him tightly, and he pulled away after a moment. "Are we ready to go?"

Chloe nodded and Jon reached for her hand before leading her out to his car. After he closed the passengers door behind Chloe, he walked around the hood of the car and got into the drivers seat. As he drove Chloe thanked him for the clothes and asked him where they were going.

"Thanks for the dress Jon." Chloe saw him smile. "Can I ask, where are we going?"

"I told you, I'm not going to tell you." Chloe tossed her head back and scoffed as Jon laughed at her. "We're almost there, don't get in a hissy fit."

Chloe's mouth opened slightly to form and O, and she soon grinned. Jon pulled into sparking spot at an expensive looking restaurant, Chloe looked over at him skeptically. Before she could question him again, Jon got out of the car and went around to her side and opened her door. She stepped out and Jon have her his arm, to which she linked her arm to and smiled up at him.

"You really don't have to do this." She looked up at him as he shook his head, disagreeing with her.

"Yes I did, and I am." It was Chloe's turn to shake her head in disagreement. "Don't shake your head at me! Now let's go."

A valet held the door open for them and they both smiled at him in thanks. As they approached the receptionists area he said his name and asked for a table for two and a young woman came to escort them. She brought them to a table, outside of the restaurant, the only table that was outside of the restaurant. Jon pulled Chloe's chair out for her and she sat down and he pushed her in slightly before going to the other side of the table while the woman who escorted them outside handed them menus. As she walked away to let them decide on what they wanted, Chloe looked over at Jon questioningly.

"What?" He grinned.

"What's this all about?" She smiled at him and he smirked.

"You'll find out." He said before the woman came back and to take their orders.

They each stated something off the menu and she nodded. Before she left she asked if they'd like something to drink while they waited and Jon asked for some type of wine. The lady left and came back a few minutes later with two glasses and set them on either side of the table. Jon picked up the glass and swirled the liquid around as Chloe watched him.

"So, is this like, our first date or something?" Chloe took a sip of the drink in front of her and Jon smiled softly at her.

"I was hoping that it would be." She smiled as Jon reached across the table and held one of her hands in his own.

The sat like that, watching each other, for the next ten minutes before their food came and was placed before them. Jon released her hand and she pulled it back to herself. Jon clasped his hands in front of him and looked into Chloe's eyes and a smile grew on her face.

"So I wanted to give you something." Jon looked down at the table as he spoke. "It's not much, or at least I don't think it is, but I hope that it proves to you that I really do care for you. Monday, after I left work, I went out and got you a ring. It's not like an engagement ring or anything, it's a promise ring."

Chloe aw'd at him and he smiled at him when he looked up. "I want to promise that I'll always be here for you, no matter what. And I'll do anything for you, alright?"

"I would have never expected you to do this." She smiled sweetly and Jon instantly returned it. "I'm so thankful that you want to help me, and you doing this just proved it to me."

"Well, I'm glad that you're not mad at me for this. I half expected you to think this was stupid and look at me like I was a fool." Chloe laughed and tried to hide a smile.

"Now I do think you're a fool." Jon laughed and they smiled at each other.

After another half an hour Jon and Chloe left the restaurant to go back to the hotel. The drive was silent as Jon held into Chloe's hand that now wore a shining promise ring.

-A/N: Awwww that was cute! Hahaha What did you guys think? Thanks to the following for their reviews! Oceana Solange, LegitElizabethWWEFan, justkimmy, caleb's babe, blackhawkschiq9, & DeeMarie426 Remember to favorite, follow, and review!(:


	17. The Finals

Friday morning Chloe and Jon woke up in each other's arms, in Jon's hotel room, still tired from the night before. Jon sat up and stretched, Chloe watched the muscles in his back tighten. She pulled the blanket from the bed up with her as she sat up next to him. He turn to look at her with a sleepy smile, she smirked at him before trying to pull him into her. He grinned and pulled her onto his lap by her waist, and her hair fell back into his face. As he moved her hair he talked quietly.

"Last night was," He looked down to her hand that he was holding, with the ring on it, trying to think of a word to describe it.

He opened his mouth and Chloe knew exactly what he was going to say. "Don't even say it."

He laughed as she smiled. "How do you even know what I was gonna say?"

"Trust me, I know." She turned and looked back at him. "It was going to be something sexual."

He laughed, it was true. "Well yeah, course it was! Last night certainly was."

He pulled her close to her as she hit his shoulder playfully. He kissed her softly and Chloe smiled into it, kissing him back. Jon pushed back to the bed and grinned down at her; "Let's finish what we started."

XxXxX

Hours later, when the day turned into the afternoon, Jon had finally decided to put some clothes on. Chloe on the other hand had gotten dressed after their morning round of fun and left to go to her own hotel room in a pair of Jon's sweatpants, that were way too big, and one of his hoodies. Jon had grabbed his backpack like bag that had his gear in it and went to get Chloe before he left for the arena. Before he was even able to knock on the door, Chloe pulled it open. He smiled when he saw her look up at him with wide eyes and changed into her own clothes, but still in his hoodie.

"I didn't even get to knock." He laughed and she grinned after a second when she realized it was Jon in front of her.

"Well I didn't expect you to come by when I was leaving." This time she laughed and he grinned down at her.

"I was actually coming to ask if you wanted a ride to the arena." Chloe nodded, her way of saying that she did, and Jon smiled before walking down the hall with her.

After they took the elevator down to the lobby, they went out the front doors and out to the parking lot to find Jon's car. He took Chloe's bag and put it in the trunk of the car as she got into the car. He shut the trunk and then got into the drivers seat before starting the car. As he drove to the arena he talked with Chloe about WrestleMania 30, which was that Sunday. Chloe talked about how tonight she'd have two matches, one after another, against Aksana and then against someone else. Jon wouldn't have a match until WrestleMania, Colby and Joe would have a match tonight against the Real Americans.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the arena and parked the two had gotten out of the car and went to the trunk. Jon unlocked it and pulled it open, handed Chloe her duffle bag. They walked side by side to security and were checked in before wandering down a few hallways to find the locker rooms. Chloe's was the first in the hall and Jon's was one of the last ones, he gave her a quick her and left her to go into her room while he went to his own.

"Hey Chloe!" Aksana smiled at her from across the room, already in her gear, when she opened the door.

"Hey!" Chloe flashed her a bright smile. "Ready for tonight?"

She nodded; "Yes, I'm honored to be able to be in the ring with you."

Chloe gave her an aw'd smiled. "Well I'm looking forward to see how well you do."

Aksana was grinning at the woman across from her. "I'm ready to show you."

Chloe laughed as she pulled Jon's hoodie over her head to change into her gear. "Well I've seen you, I think you're getting there."

Aksana nodded in thanks before wandering out to go to catering. As the door shut behind her Chloe pulled her shirt over her head and started changing into her black gear. After she was changed she dug through her bag for her make up and stood in front of a mirror to finish her face and hair. When she did she zipped her bag shut and tossed into a cubby before walking out of the locker room and down to catering to watch the show start. As she had made her way through the crowd of wrestlers she made it to the TV set up to see Zeb Colter and The Real Americans making their way down the ramp, into the ring, and yelled their slogan.

Their music was interrupted by The Shield's. Colby came out first, followed by Joe, and Jon came out last holding the US Title to his waist. As they made their way down the steps fan grabbed at them and they jerked away from them. As they did some touched Jon's head and he slowed down to turn and look back at them, backstage Chloe grinned. Back at ringside, Colby flipped over the barricade and Joe pulled himself over slowly so he didn't fall. Jon went over last, hoping over, as Colby and Joe got into the ring. Jon went to the commentary table and pulled a headset over his head.

The bell rang and Colby took control quickly. As he did you could hear Jon talking nonsense with JBL, arguing with Cole. As he talked, Chloe giggle backstage as he was just rambling on about randomness. At one point he was asked about her and why they asked her to join, he was stuck and didn't know how to answer. Luckily for him, Joe had just pinned one of The Real Americans and the bell rung, Jon jumped up in celebration and ran to the ring after tossing the headphones down, never answering the question.

Chloe was pulled away from the tv by a stagehand to be brought to the curtain for her match that was next, after the commercial break. Aksana was brought to the curtain as well and after three or four minutes Aksana was sent out first, when she got to the middle of the ramp Chloe's music cut hers off.

As the music played Chloe walked out and smirked as the fans screamed. She went down ramp and stood at the bottom of it, looking out into the crowd and then into the ring before her. She went up the steps and got into the ring before climbing the turnbuckle to pose for the crowd. She jumped down and turned around to face Aksana.

The ref rung the bell and Chloe walked backwards towards one of the corners as Aksana got ready to lock up. Chloe stepped forward and they locked up, she drove her knee into Aksana's ribs and dropped her to her knees. Chloe bounced off the ropes behind her and drop kicked the woman in front of her. As the blonde stood up she flipped Aksana onto her stomach and wrapped her legs around one if her own calves before falling into a back bridge, locking her hands around Aksana's chin and pulled up. Aksana quickly tapped out and the ref pulled Chloe off of her. He raised her hand and she pulled away, going to the edge of the ring to get a mic.

"Seriously? This," She pointed down to Aksana. "is what I come back to? Women who can't even last a minute in the ring? I've only been gone a year, and all the competition has disappeared. What happened!"

AJ's music stopped her from continuing and Tamina came out with her. AJ stood at the bottom of the ramp as Tamina scaled the steps to the ring as AJ started speaking into a mic that she was given.

"Chloe, you think you're so great. You haven't been here for an entire year! You got a fluke win over me and they have you an undeserved match against me, the greatest Diva's champion there's ever been, for my title! You think you can beat me?" AJ's arms flailed around as she yelled into the mic and Chloe stood in the ring with her hands on her hips. "Why don't you try and beat Tamina and maybe, just maybe, I'll consider you competition for my title."

Tamina stepped into the ring and the ref who was tending to Aksana slid into the ring, ringing the bell to start the match. Tamina immediately charged for Chloe who ducked and kicked the back of Tamina's knee when she ran past her. The blonde grabbed the larger woman by the hair and whipped her to the mat, stomping onto her stomach. When she sat up She shoved Chloe into the ropes and when she came back she clotheslined Tamina to the mat again. She fell to her knees next to her and went for a pin but had only gotten a two count.

She sat back on her heels and glared at the ref who held up two fingers. She stood up and pulled Tamina up and pushed her into the corner, backing up into the corner opposite from that one Tamina was in. She ran towards her again scaling the ropes and driving her knee into the other woman's chin. As Chloe moved out of the way and let Tamina fall to the mat; she stepped up to the top turnbuckle and stood facing the crowd. She glanced behind herself before pushing off into a moonsault that transitioned into a cover. When the ref hit the mat three times he rung the bel and raised Chloe's hand in victory as Tamina rolled out of the ring.

After the ref dropped Chloe's hand she walked over to the ropes where AJ was standing on the floor and she stood on the bottom rope. "Am I competition yet?!"

AJ stomped on the ground just next to where Tamina was laying, trying to recover as she yelled back. "You got lucky! You'll never be able to beat me!"

Chloe laughed at AJ, she was ready for WrestleMania 30.

-A/N: Jon and Chloe are cute(: Anndddd only three more chapters! I'm glad you guys are liking it(: also thanks to the following for their reviews! melissa bradley, ChelleLew, Dixiewinxwrites12, justkimmy, DeeMarie426, blackhawkschiq9, & Oceana Solange Remember to favorite, follow, and review!(:


	18. WrestleMania 30 Preparations

The Saturday before WrestleMania Chloe spent the morning doing interviews for talk shows both online and on the radio. She had just arrived and was being brought into a radio room to do an interview for some station she'd never heard of. A short black haired woman handed her a pair of headphones to put on as the interviewer sat down, putting on his own headphone. Chloe spun back and forth in the spinning chair as the man introduced the station and everything else.

"Today we have a special guest with us, she is a WWE Diva who has just recently returned!" The smiled at her. "Her name is Chloe! Thank you for stopping by today."

"Oh, you're welcome! It's my pleasure." She grinned as she spoke.

"Now, what was it? A year ago you were injured at a live event?" Chloe nodded from where she sat and the man continued. "Does this kind of this happen a lot? I never really hear about these wrestlers getting injured very often."

"It happen a lot actually, the superstar and divas are made out to be indestructible. We really aren't, but we do have a lot of determination to back into the ring quickly after something like this happens." The man nodded.

"Now what exactly happened to you? We were never told." Chloe grinned as he dragged the conversation out.

"Well basically I almost broke my neck, so I was in a neck brace for a month or two. After that I had a surgery on my knee that I severely injured the ought my match that night." Once again the interviewer nodded.

"You were gone for quite a while, when you returned, did the fans seem to recognize and miss you?"

"For the most part, yes. But for some of them at first they didn't realize it was me, when they did the arena just well, exploded. As for missing me, I'd like to think they did." She laughed and soon did the man across from her.

"So this Sunday, tomorrow, you have a match against AJ for the belt right?" She nodded and he continued. "You think you'll beat her?"

"Of course I'll beat her!" The two laughed at her comment and Chloe went on. "She'll definitely be hard to beat, she's very talented, I'll give her that. She came beat me half to death and she still won't be able to get a victory over me. I'll be the one walking out of WrestleMania thirty the champion."

"Well we certainly hope so, it's great to see you in the WWE again." Chloe thanked him. "So just recently you were asked to join The Shield and you accepted, what do you think will come from this?"

"That's a good question!" She let out a quiet laugh. "Well hopefully it'll straighten out the divas division on my part and the superstars will know that there's no way to stop the Shield, but after WrestleMania we'll restore some order in the WWE considering the turn it's taken recently." She shrugged not really knowing how to answer this question.

"This turn you're talking about, you mean the authority correct?"

"Yes, they seem to have been getting a little out of control." The man nodded smiling.

"Well there you have it folks, straight from the mouth of The Shield's newest member, Chloe, the WWE is about to take a turn for the better! I want to thank you again Chloe for stopping by, and everyone listening be sure that you're either at the arena to watch WrestleMania or you buy it on pay-per view, tomorrow afternoon!" He went on to list off prices and merchandise prices.

Chloe smiled at him before she left, going down to the lobby of the building the station was in. When she stepped out of the elevator she saw a group of people huddling by the doors outside, when they saw her they screamed and she laughed. A security guard stepped outside with her to assure her safety and she smiled at him. As she walked out to her car fans were snapping pictures of her and holding out random objects for her to sign, she walked past them with her head down knowing if she acknowledged one of them there's be a frenzy. When she got in her car and left the parking lot the security guard Made everyone leave before going back inside.

By noon she had finished with her other interviews and had ended up in the arena that was booked for WrestleMania, she wandered backstage until she found the woman who had been making her costume. AJ had gotten there first and was talking with the other woman, when she saw Chloe she smiled at her.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Chloe grinned.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I'm actually pretty nervous." AJ nodded in agreement.

"I am too, this is the first WrestleMania that I actually have a match instead of just being at ring side." The look on her face showed her excitement.

"Hopefully everything goes well!" The two laughed, but knew that this was an important event.

"Well I need to get going so I'll see you tomorrow!" AJ smiled at Chloe who waved goodbye as she walked away.

"Is my costume ready?" Chloe turned the face the older woman who was fixing various costumes that surrounded her.

"I believe so, here let me look." She stood up from her seat and went over to a rack that held the finished products and pull one out. "Yup, all done. You should go try it on and come back so I can fix the little things."

Chloe nodded as she was handed the new gear. She turned and walked down the hall, passing a few doors and opened one to go in. None of the other Divas had shown up yet so she was alone. She placed the bag she was just given on a bench and opened it to reveal a new costume that was completely different from her last one. Instead of shorts there was a pair of tight wrestling tights and a fitting crop top with a crossing neckline, and instead of the shiny black she'd been used to this gear was a shiny dark green outlined with a shimmery black. She put the new gear on along with knee high, black wrestling boots. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror before walking out into the hallway again and down the were the older woman was.

"How's it look?" Chloe smiled and looked down at herself.

"It looks great!" The other woman smiled and stood up, walking around the blonde in a circle to see how everything fit. "And I don't think it needs to be fixed either."

"That's great!" The blonde smiled as the other nodded in agreement. "I guess I can go and change again then."

"I think you can too, I'm glad you like it." She smiled up at the blonde who hugged her.

"Thank you!" She smiled before she went back the locker room to change again.

After changing Chloe finished up at the arena and went the hotel once again. When she arrived the sun was setting and she smiled to herself knowing that tomorrow at this time she'd be the new champion.

-A/N: So close to the end! What do you think will happen in the last two chapters? I will tell you, you won't be expecting it! Thanks to the following for their reviews! justkimmy, ChelleLew, blackhawkschiq9, & DeeMarie426 Remember to favorite, follow, and review!


	19. WrestleMania 30

"Welcome to WrestleMania!" The voice of Triple H boomed throughout the arena at the start of WrestleMania 30.

Every stage hand, technician, camera man, make-up, and costume artist were running around making the biggest show of the year run smoothly. Every wrestler who was booked for a match had already changed and were ready. Throughout all the commotion the backstage area seem quite, everyone was nervous for their match and for everyone else's. All the big names of the company were either at the curtain getting ready to go out, in the green room watching the shows start, or in catering also watching the shows start. The show started with a Fatal 4-Way tag match that ended after close to fifteen minutes. Chloe was near the curtain, with Jon, watching a TV set up near by; after the participants of the rage match were through the curtain once again The Usos ran through the curtain to the sound of their music. After a dramatic entrance The Shield's music cut into the Usos. Colby and Joe made their way down the steps by themselves, Jon chose to stay backstage.

When the bell rang Colby started of with one of the Usos, Chloe couldn't exactly tell which Uso was which. Both Jon and Chloe were watching intently and wincing a bit when someone hit the mat hard or the wrong way. Ten minutes into the match it seemed like The Usos were going to win, but Joe still hadn't been able to get in the ring. Colby hit an enziguri and dropped one of the Usos to the mat, he laid on the mat before crawling and reaching towards Joe who had his hand stretched out toward him. When Joe got his tag within five minutes the match was won, backstage Jon wore and excited look as he hugged Chloe who laughed. After two more matches and the Hall Of Fame inductees being honored, it was time for the Divas Championship match. As AJ's music blared throughout the arena and fans cheered she skipped out while Chloe stood nervously behind the curtain.

Jon came up behind her and put his arms around her shoulders. "You'll do great, I know you will, but good luck anyways."

"Thank you Jon." Chloe smiled back at him and a stage hand pulled her right up to the curtain before her music hit.

When it did she took a deep breath and pushed the curtains out of the way before walking out. She stood at the top of the long ramp the led to the ring with her hands on her hips, looking out to the massive crowd the screamed with joy. She made her way down the ramp that hand hands outstretched towards her to get a high five. Once she made it down the ramp she pulled herself onto the apron and looked out at the crowd again and gestured a title being around her waist which only made them get louder, if that was possible. She climbed the closest turnbuckle and pointed to the huge WrestleMania 30 sign and grinned before she jumped down to the mat, staring down AJ who had Tamina by her side.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, your currant Divas Champion, from Union City, New Jersey AJ Lee!" She received a mix reaction as she held the title above her head with both hands and Tamina stood staring Chloe down.

"And the challenger, from Boston, Massachusetts Chloe!" Chloe stood on the second rope and leaned over pointing to the crowd who cheered happily.

The announcer stepped out of the ring along with Tamina at the refs request and he rang the bell. Chloe and AJ circled each other and AJ made the first move, charging towards Chloe who wasn't able to move ring away and was knocked to the mat. As she landed on her side her hand put pressure on it as she stood up again, receiving a slap that made the entire area gasp in shock. She dramatically fell to the mat as AJ showboated just a few feet away, proud of herself. Chloe stood up holding her jaw and took ahold of AJ's hair and pulled her back, glaring at her. The short woman was thrown face first into the top turnbuckle and then throw to the mat. Chloe stood over her and stomped onto her stomach making her curl into a ball.

Tamina, who stood at ringside, climbed onto the apron and screamed at Chloe who turned to shoot a glare at her. The blonde made her way over to the ropes and the two were yelling back and forth while AJ recovered. Soon the ref came over and told Tamina to leave bit she didn't, not until Chloe slapped her across the face and the ref threw her out right after. As Tamina left Chloe turned to face AJ who had just bounced off the ropes and was now running at her. Chloe ended up on the mat after a dropkick to the chest; AJ tried for a pin but Chloe popped her shoulder up at two. AJ screamed at the ref to count quicker and Chloe started to sit up. The brunette pulled Chloe up by her hair and Chloe shoved AJ so hard that she fell onto the mat again. When AJ stood up Chloe went for a clothesline, AJ grabbed her arm and swung herself around into the Black Widow. The ref got right in front of Chloe and asked her if she wanted to give up and she shook her head no.

Chloe used all of her strength to pull her arms toward each other, the crowd cheering her on. Once she was able to lock her hands together she shifted her weight to one side and threw AJ off into the middle of the ring. Chloe pulled herself up and leaned on the ropes moving her arm around to get the feeling back. The shorter of the two woman came running at her and she fell out of the ring, hitting her head on the mat. AJ pulled herself up on the commentary table and Chloe grabbed at the ring skirt to help her up. When she was finally on her feet again she was in front of the steel steps; AJ ran at her and jumped up into a dropkick. When Chloe fell back the middle of her shoulders and neck collided with the metal behind her.

The entire arena went dead silent as she crumbled to the floor in pain. The last thing Chloe saw was a doctor running to her side before the entire arena went into a pitch black.

-A/N: Uh oh... That doesn't seem good! One final chapter after this one! What's gonna happen?! Tell me what you think! Thanks to the following for their reviews! ChelleLew, justkimmy, briannawrites, DeeMarie426, 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess(for her multiple reviews), & bella315


	20. Nothing Ever Happened?

Colby was standing by Chloe's bed in the hospital as Jon sat in a chair near by. For the past week Colby came everyday to check on her, even staying the night every once in a while. She still hadn't woken up and the doctors weren't quite sure why. She was unconscious before she had even arrived at the hospital, and they hadn't expected her to be awake considering the pain she would have been in. They put a neck brace on her, gave her a dosage of some type of pain reliever, and performed a surgery on her leg. She was supposed to wake up in two days at most, but she never did. After the third day the doctors were starting to consider that she had fallen into a coma; at the end of the fourth they announced that she was and they had to wait for her to wake up.

Jon looked up from his phone to the man with two toned hair just a few feet away from him, he'd been sitting in a chair for the past hour or two to keep Colby company. Colby had been stressing over Chloe's condition more than the doctors had been. He hadn't talked to anyone, maybe a few words to Jon once in a while but that was it. He didn't even call his girlfriend yet! Jon pushed himself up and put his hand on the other mans shoulder.

"Go and get something to eat, man. You've been here as long as she has, I'm sure she won't wake up while you're gone. Call your girlfriend, I'm sure she's just as worried about you as you as about Chloe." Colby looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Go."

"Alright, but if she wakes up you have to come get me!" Colby looked at Jon sternly and Jon laughed to himself and nodded.

"I will, don't worry." Colby walked out the door slowly after looking back at his two best friends.

When the door shut behind him Jon sat back down in the chair he was in before and looked down at his phone again, not expecting Chloe to wake up. Feet away Chloe gained consciousness once again and her eyes opened to a blinding white light. She squinted her eyes until they adjusted and she could look around the room. She lifted her hands to her face to cover her face when she noticed that the promise ring was gone, she knew she was wearing it earlier. Before she could do anything else she felt a sharp pain in her neck and made a noise to express her pain. Jon's eyes snapped up from his phone and up to Chloe who hadn't noticed he was there.

"Chloe!" Jon stood up and went over to her and she jumped at the sound of his voice. "You're awake!"

"Yeah?" Her confusion made him smile.

"You've been in like a coma or something for a week! Colby's been here the entire time too, I finally got him to leave just before you woke up." Jon laughed and Chloe was still confused, where was the ring and why was Colby more concerned than Jon?

"Wait, what happened again?" This time Jon looked at her confused.

"You don't remember?" She shook her head no. "Well at WrestleMania you messed up your neck and you knee. That's what Colby said, I wasn't watching the match when it happened."

Her neck? Her knee? WrestleMania? This was more confusing than she first thought. "Which WrestleMania?"

"Twenty-nine." He gave her a judging look. "The last WrestleMania we had."

"Oh." She started to process everything.

"I'm going to go get a nurse for you and tell Colby you woke up, he'll be glad to hear some good news." Jon ran out of the room and when the door shut Chloe fell back into the pillow.

She laughed at herself, she realized what happened. What happened, was actually nothing. She never went to WrestleMania 30, it was next year. She never had gotten a promos ring from Jon, they were never a thing in the first place. Most importantly, Jon knew nothing about her past. It was still her secret.

"None of it happened.. He doesn't know anything. No one knows a thing." She smiled to herself once again, realizing how stupid she'd been. "It was just... Just a dream."

She shook her head slightly as a nurse came in smiling at her. "We we're sure when you'd wake up! It's good to see that you're conscious again! I'm going to do a few things the check how you are and then I'll go get your doctor."

She stepped towards Chloe and smiled at her. "You're a lucky girl, your boyfriend nenes here the entire time you have been."

"Boyfriend?" Chloe glanced up to her.

"The man with half blonde half almost black hair?" Chloe smiled.

"He's only a friend, but I'm lucky to have him as one." The nurse nodded in agreement after apologizing, the nurse sat Chloe up in the bed before asking her various questions.

Now it's time to really recover.

-A/N: What? It was a dream? Well I guess that explains why everything had been going perfectly? And why Jon wasn't too concerned at the beginning of the chapter! Now how many of you saw that coming? That everything was a dream? Tell me your final thoughts in a review!

I want to thank everyone who's been reading! And who have reviewed! You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have when I was writing it! But the real question is, do you want a sequel? If so tell me I will write one!

It's called "Secrets", and it's up now so be sure to check my profile if you want to read it! Bye guys!(:


End file.
